My Rebel Prince
by AMGIRL1
Summary: My Rebel Prince Tris is the new girl in town and all she wants to do is fit in. With her luck, the moment she walks in the doors at divergent high someone trips her and she falls flat on her face. She looks up and sees the mischievous grin of the schools bad boy, four. Before she knew she had an enemy. Little did she know that soon she would be falling head over heels


My Rebel Prince

Tris is the new girl in town and all she wants to do is fit in. With her luck, the moment she walks in the doors as a junior at her new school Divergent High, someone trips her and she falls flat on her face. She looks up and sees the mischievous grin of the schools bad boy, four. Before she knew she had an enemy. Little did she know that soon she would be falling head over heels for him. All rights go to Victoria Roth.

Chapter one

I dropped the last box on the floor and collapse on my bed. I had just moved to this stupid town right when I was actually having fun at are last. My parents had to literally drag me out of the house and tie my hands and feet to keep me from kicking and punching. I hated them. We were perfect there. I had the most weird, but awesome friends. I also had the best boyfriend ever who now is a pansycake for breaking up with me cause he didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing. That's right I went there. I hate him that much to call him that now. My dad got the stupid job that we just _had _to take. I don't get. Sure he will make like 20,000 more a year, but who cares! We were doing fine already. And then my brother had to be the jerk and lose my favorite shirt that said "Brothers are soooo Pansycakes!" Yeah that was such a coincidence. I don't get why it mattered to him anyway. I could only wear it when mom and dad aren't around because they don't like the langue. So that was like everyday at school when I snuck it out. It was probably revenge for telling his girlfriend that he wore a dipper to bed. I don't get what the big deal was. It was the truth. Well at least I think he does. Anyway, we also had to transfer schools. The only good part about that is I don't have to be around the teacher that is always picking his nose and then when he walks around the room wipes it on our desk. And then the other teacher who snapped a text book in half hitting it on a kids head when the kid put his feet in his desk. Now that I think about it, it is probably a good thing we transferred schools. But I still didn't want to move!

"Tris" my mom called from down stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

I groaned and got off my bed. I stomped down the stairs and sat down with everyone else at the dinner table.

I started eating and everyone was quiet until my dad broke the beautiful silence by saying, "So I met this nice man when I went down to the office today. He knew we were new in town and said we should come over for dinner tomorrow and meet the rest of his family." He turned to me. "He said he had a son about your age and that you two could be great friends."

"Sure" I mumbled only half paying attention.

"Oh honey that's great!"my mom exclaimed. "It looks like we are already fitting in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cluck, cluck!

My alarm clock shouted at me.

I know what you are thinking. About two weeks ago Caleb being as smart as he is changed my alarm clock to sound like a chicken. I couldn't fix it and haven't had the time to buy a new one yet.

I groaned and rolled over to my side which was a bad idea. I fell off my bed. Caleb starting laughing outside my door. I hadn't notice him open it and come in.

"Oh my dauntless cake, Tris." ( AN/I love saying that)

"Shut up! And get out of my room!" I threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it and said, "I was just going to tell you that mom said if you wanted a ride you need to be ready in 5 minutes"

"Five minutes!" I shouted at him. "But I set my alarm clock for…"

"I may have changed it…" I glared at him. Brotherly love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't ready in time so I started walking to school. It was about 2 miles away. I was half way there when a car intentionally came close to me and sprayed me with mud.

"Jerk!" I shouted after him he slowed down and stopped a couple feet in front of me. He rolled down his window and threw a small paper towel at me which landed in the mud too.

"Whoops." He said. "That is the only one I have." He started laughing and then drove off. I glared after his car even though I knew he wouldn't see me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally got to school right before the bell rang. I wouldn't have time to clean off. I ran through the doors only to be tripped and I fell on my face. I looked up to see the same guy who sprayed me with mud smiling down at me.

I am sorry! Where are my manners! I am Four. Nice to meet you." Then he walked off laughing. It was the first day of school and I already had an enemy.


End file.
